A Mermaid's Tail
by Tinkjuggalette
Summary: Sagara's different. She has more secrets than most teens. Shes not only a vampire but a...mermaid. Can her best friends Stella &Mikey help her? Find out :
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1.

The Beginning.

Sagara smiled as she ran home with her vampire speed. "Mom! Dad? I'm home." She said running upstairs. She ran into her room and sat on her bed. She grabbed her dairy and wrote in it:

_"_Dear Diary. 12/10/3426  
Tomorrow is my 17h birthday! Can't wait. Were going to Mako Island. The happy-making part is that it'll be a full moon!  
-Sagara"

She giggled and put it away. She looked around then ran to the mirror. She smirked at her half-breeded vampire beauty. She had blonde curly hair down to her mid-back. And she always had a red streak going through her bangs. Her eyes were a bright blue. Just like her dad's were when he was human. Her mom's eyes, however, were always orange with a tint of red. But only because she was a born vampire.

Sagara smiled and looked at her uniform then frowned. She hated it. Sagara went to her closet and put on a red shirt with a jean mini skirt. She then ran down stairs and went to the kitchen. There was a note

'Sagara  
Your mother& I went hunting. We shall be back later,  
Love Dad'

She sighed and went outside. Looking around Sagara saw a deer near the woods. She ran and tackled it. Snapping his neck instantly and drank the blood, it was against the rules to drink human blood.

Sagara smiled her blue eyes turning reddish. She giggled and walked inside. Her blonde hair bouncing as she walked. Sagara smiled and wrote a note to her parents saying she was going to Stella's house. But she wasn't. She was going to Mikey's house. One of her best friends. But she had the biggest crush on him. Sagara though about it and went upstairs putting a bikini on under her outfit.

Sagara ran out the door and went to Mikey's house. He had dreadlocks but it was actually cute on him. He had an eyebrow piercing and a lip and tongue piercing. He had deep brown eyes that Sagara liked and he was already seventeen.

Sagara threw a little stone at his window. His mom didn't like her at all. So that was how she got in. Mikey opened his window smiling. His brown human eyes bright. Sagara smiled back as he threw down a rope from his window. She ran up and started climbing at human speed. When she got through the windows she hugged him. "Hia!" She said smiling. The best part was that Mikey knew she was half vampire. "Hia Hun." He hugged her tight putting his hands on her butt. When he let go he smiled "Stay right there." He said turning her toward the window. Sagara stood there while he went into his closet. He came back and put something around her neck. It was a locket. She put her hand over top of it smiling. Sagara turned around hugging him tight.

"Happy almost birthday." He said laughing.

"Thank you!" She kissed his cheek and saw him blush slightly. She giggled and he rolled his eyes pushing her softly, making sure not to hurt her. She laughed.

Mikey went over to the couch in his room smiling.

"So what have you been doing all day?" He asked flicking a rubber band at her thigh. She jumped out of the way just in time and ran at her vampire speed to the couch and flicked his ear. Mikey laughed and Sagara smiled.

"I've been at school all day Mr. Dropout." Mikey sighed looking down. Sagara sat on his lap facing him.

"Oh come on Mikey. I was kidding. You know that." She put her hand on his cheek. Mikey looked into her eyes and she smiled. Her eyes turning a soft blue. Mikey liked the way her eyes could change colors. She giggled and got off his lap lying down on the couch. Sagara smiled putting her hand on her new locket. Mikey laid on her upper thigh putting his arms around her legs rubbing them. Sagara giggled biting her lip.

"Hmm...Soft" He said laughing. She looked at him and giggled again. He smiled. "I wonder what else is soft like that." She said playing with his lip ring. Sagara glared at him.

"No place you need to worry about." She said and sat up. Mikey's head fell to the cushion. Sagara crossed her arms. The one bad thing about Mikey was that he was one of the biggest perverts out there. Mikey got up and went to the bathroom. Sagara laid back down on the cushion closing her eyes. She fell asleep with her hand on her locket. Mikey came into the room and smiled.

"Sagara?" He asked. Then he laughed realizing she was asleep. He picked her up and put her in his bed. It was only 7:30 PM. Mikey shook his head and went to the other side climbing onto the bed and covered them up putting his arms around her waist.

_(Hey. ok. Most chapters will be at least 1000-1500 words. If its not im sorry. I some times have mind blocks. But plz be a lil nice bout it. Its my first story. **AND** let me say this bold and underlined.** THIS STORY IS NOT SUTIBLE FOR 14 AND UNDER!  
**Love,  
FiFi)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2.**

**Yelling,****Screaming,****Running.**

Sagara woke up as the sun rose. She stretched and looked around then noticed that she wasn't in her room. She looked at the blanket and then saw Mikey beside her. Sagara's eyes widened.  
"Mikey?" She asked poking his arm. Mikey woke up looking at her still half asleep.  
"Huh?" He said yawning. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.  
"What happen?" Sagara asked looking at him. He shrugged. She got up and put on her shoes and looked at the clock.  
"Sagara? Are you ok?" Mikey asked getting out of bed. Sagara laughed.  
"I'm fine now." She said and Mikey looked down. He was only in boxers. His eyes widened as Sagara laughed again. Then she sighed hearing a nock at the door  
"Mikey?" His mom yelled. Sagara looked at him. Her eyes showing terror. Mikey put his finger to his lips telling her to be quite. She nodded and walked quietly to the corner of the room and sat down so that she couldn't be seen. Mikey pulled on a pair of pants fast.  
"What?" He yelled. Sagara looked over his body. He had a nice six-pack.

Mikey opened the door and looked at his mom.  
"Has Sagara been here?" She asked. "Her dad called this morning." Mikey shook his head no. And his mom left while Sagara slowly got up.  
"Shit!" Sagara said looking at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"My party" She sighed. "Will you come?" Her eyes turned a bright blue at him.  
"Yeah when is it?"  
"Today at five." She ran up and hugged him. She kissed his cheek as he grabbed her butt pulling her closer at the same time.  
Sagara smiled and waved then jumped straight out the window. She landed on two feet with one hand out. She stood up and ran home.

"Where have you been?" Sagara's dad yelled at her. She rolled her eyes.  
"I've been walking around. Out looking at the ocean and stuff. Stella wasn't home." She said and her dad growled.  
"Who have you seen today?" He asked yelling. Sagara hissed.  
"Mikey." She whispered. That's when her dad blew. He didn't want Sagara hanging out with human boys. He wanted her hanging out with vampires and shifters. Things of her own kind.  
"Sagara May Chadwick!" He hissed loudly.

'_Here we go…'_ Sagara though.  
Sagara sat there while her dad blew up at her. She didn't say a word until the end.  
"Stay away from that _thing_!" Her dad said showing his teeth trying to scare her. Sagara hissed.  
"No!" She said firmly. Her dad's eyes went from green to red instantly.  
"You do as I say!" He yelled glaring at her. Sagara got up and ran to her room. Once there she locked the door.

"Tell me what to do?" She hissed under her breath. Sagara grabbed her diary from under her bed and set it down. Then she went and grabbed her over night bag that had her toothbrush, hair brush, and tooth paste in it. She went to her closet and pulled out her PJ's, which was basically a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Then she grabbed her two favorite mini skirts and two shirts. Then she got out three different bikinis. She sat there on them on the bed and went back to her closet to change. Sagara put everything in her bag and wrote a note.

"Dad, mom, I'm sorry but I can't handle this. I'm sixteen. I can do what I want.  
-Love Sagara"

She set it on her bed and opened the window. She then jumped out. Sagara sighed and looked at the sky. It was eleven O'clock. It had been five hours since she woke up. Which set a new record on the early yelling factor. A tear leaked out of her eye as she started to run at vampire speed to Mikey's

Once there she set her bag down and threw the same little stone at the window. Mikey looked out smiling at her. Then opened the window putting the rope out the window. Sagara grabbed her bag and climbed at vampire speed. She frowned and pulled the rope in closing the window.

"Mikey…Do you think I could stay here for a few days?" She asked biting her lip. Mikey smiled.  
"I would love that!" He said wrapping her in a hug.  
"Thanks." She smiled a little hugging him back.  
Mikey looked at her outfit and smiled bigger seeing she still had her locket on. Sagara smiled and sat down on the couch.  
"So… why were you only in your boxers today?" She asked laughing. Mikey laughed too going over and picking her up and sitting down sitting her on his lap.

"Ah… because that's how I sleep." He said kissing her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled biting her lip so she wouldn't moan. Mikey smiled and licked her neck. His tongue ring just brushing her skin. It sent chills down Sagara's back. The good kind of chills though. She backed her head away a little.

"You're a tease." She said laughing. Mikey moved his lip ring.  
"Yes. Yes I am. But your more." He said smiling. "There's something I want to see…" He said and Sagara's eyes widened.  
"Like what?" She asked smiling. Mikey laughed tracing her lips with his finger.  
"So if you're a vampire you have… like fangs right?" He asked. Just the smile on his lips and his big brown eyes facing her made Sagara answer.  
"Yes."

Mikey smirked going around her lips again with his finger. When his finger stopped he lifted up her lip. Sagara didn't like people seeing her fangs. Her eyes went from blue to red instantly. Mikey dropped his finger as soon as he saw her eyes. She calmed herself down and her eyes turned back to blue. Then Mikey smiled and lifted up her lip and poked both fangs. Sagara's eyes widened and she bit his two fingers. He bit his lip as she let go.

"Sorry." She said looking down. Mikey laughed seeing blood come onto his finger. He took his finger whipping a little on her cheek  
"It's ok." He said laughing again. She whipped it off looking at him. Mikey took his finger and started dabbing blood onto her nose. She laughed whipping it away as well. But that's when Mikey broke the rules. He put his bloody finger in her mouth and pulled it out fast. Sagara tried whipping it out of her mouth.  
"Mikey!" She yelled at him. Mikey smiled and put his finger in his mouth trying to stop the blood. Sagara's face went red. It turned her on when he did that. And she liked it.  
"Come on." Mikey said sliding her off of him and getting up. He went to the bathroom and cleaned his finger. When he came back he smiled.  
"Do you want to change before we leave?" He asked. Sagara looked at the clock. 4:45. she smiled.  
"No I'm good." She got up and started walking toward the window. Mikey shook his head.  
"Moms not home." He went over and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. She laughed following him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3.**

**Party at the Island.**

Sagara walked through the Island behind Mikey.  
"I hope we don't run into my dad." She sighed. She had the weirdest feeling of being watched. "Mikey… I don't think we should be here." She looked around. They were on a hill and it was bear. They were standing on rocks and a waterfall beneath them. Mikey jumped over a rock and onto the other side.  
"Sagara, we have nothing to worry about." As he said it she stepped into a hole. And she slid down screaming. Sagara didn't get majorly hurt but she scrapped her knee.  
Mikey ran over "Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her. She shook her head yes and stood up.  
"I'm alright. But there's no way I'm climbing that" She frowned looking around. "Come down here." Just as she said it she heard him sliding down.  
"Wow…" He smiled at the rainbow wall of gems. Sagara was the one to notice none were blue. She walked over to them and but her hand on them. She frowned as they all went out.  
"I know what these are." Sagara had seen a few like it before. Mikey looked at her.  
"What are they? I've never seen something like this." Mikey said walking over and touching a single gem.  
"Power telling gems." She frowned. "And they know I'm weak…" She looked at the gem Mikey touched and looked down seeing it turn yellow. Fully yellow. "You, Mikey." She gasped. "You'd be a very powerful vampire." She whispered smiling.

Mikey took his hand off and looked at the rock hall way. He started walking through. Sagara walked through with him. She grabbed his hand lightly incase they would have to run. He smiled at her. When they finally reached the end he stopped and turned toward her.  
"Stay here. If I don't come back in five minutes go and get help." She started to say something but Mikey cut her off. "Go get help." He smiled and let go of her hand walking in through the arch. Sagara started to count. She sat down on the rock frowning.  
"Whoa! Sagara! Come see this!" Mikey yelled. Sagara got up fast and started running. She got there in five seconds.  
"Who…Whoa!" She said looking at him then to the little pool. The moon could shine right over it. "The moon pool!" Sagara smiled. Mikey gave her a weird look.  
"The _what_ pool?" Mikey said and Sagara laughed.  
"The moon pool. This is why we're having the party here!" She smiled and started taking off her top layer of clothing reviling her bikini. Mikey's eyes widened.  
"Whoa…" He whispered. She smiled bigger.  
"What time is it?" She asked. Mikey had a hard time tearing his eyes off of her body. "Um…. 7:10 PM" He said. Sagara nodded and dove into the water.  
"This could also be our way out." She said floating on the surface. "Your turn to stay. I'll be back in a few minutes." She took a deep breath and went under.  
Mikey took a deep breath and lied down. "Wow" He whispered to himself. "She has the world's perfect body." Mikey looked up at the ceiling. He could see himself in it. It was sort of like a mirror in a way. He smirked and closed his eyes thinking of Sagara.

With in a few minutes Sagara was at the surface of the ocean. She looked around and smiled at the moon. It was almost right above the moon pool as she could see. "I'd better get back." She said to herself and took another deep breath going under. It was beautiful under the water. She swam like a human would and counted to ten. She was at the surface of the moon pool easily. "Mikey?" She asked climbing out of the water. She giggled lightly dripping off and saw him basically sleeping.

She walked over to him, still wet, and crawled onto him. No longer had she sat down she felt him get startled.  
"What the..!" He said sitting up and scooting back fast. She giggled.  
"Hia there!" She smiled.  
"Hi." He said relaxing.  
Sagara got up. "It only took me ten seconds in human speed." She said. Mikey stood up to and brushed off.  
"Ok." He smiled. Sagara looked up seeing the moon over head looking down she saw the moon pool starting to bubble.  
"Stay out of the water." She said and got in.  
"Why..." He asked then looked at her. "Sagara!" He said but it was too late. She went under the water. Sagara counted to ten and went back up. She smiled seeing the bubbles stop.  
Mikey glared at her "What was that about?" He asked a bit rude. He looked over her then gasped seeing she had a blood red tail.  
"If you tell anyone, this will go wrong… Now help me out please." She sighed putting her arms up. Mikey blinked not thinking and grabbed around her hands trying to pull.  
"This isn't going to work…" He grabbed around her chest and pulled her out. "Better join the gym…" He said taking deep breaths.

Sagara smiled. "Thanks. And sorry, the tail ways around thirty pounds…" She giggled.  
Mikey looked over her body lightly. She still looked good. He nodded "Sure" He said as she sighed.  
"Now I have to dry off some how…" She sighed again putting her right hand on her tail. A few seconds later she felt a sting. "OW!" She moved her hand looking at her tail. Mikey looked at her.  
"You alright?" He asked sitting down beside her.  
"Yeah something stung me though." She said putting her hand back on the tail. Mikey hesitated a little then put his hand on her tail. It was a little slimly but tough. It was beautiful and a little sparkly. He smiled.  
"So… How long you have this tail?" He asked watching it move.  
Sagara laughed. "Brand new… you watched me get it…" She smiled and Mikey's mouth dropped.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah dead serious. I swear on my burnt ashes." She said to him. Mikey nodded. Then Sagara felt another sting. "Ok… I think I might be getting a power." She said a bit scared. She left her hand there feeling more stinging.  
"How do you know that?" Mikey asked. "How did you know about any of this?"

Sagara sighed. "My aunt and gram were mermaids from this place" She said smiling. "I should have three powers. Hydro-kinesis which is where I'll be able to boil and or heat up water. Kinesis, where I'll be able to move and play with the water. And the other one I don't remember the name of. But I should be able to freeze the water. Even in mid air…" Sagara bit her lip as Mikey took it all in.

"Wow… I want one." He said laughing. Sagara smiled.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would…" She put her other hand on his. Making a fist with the hand still on her tail. She yelped in a way. "Figured out my first power!" She pulled her hand away from his. "Put some water on the sand please." She said as he did it. As it landed on the sand she put her right hand out making a fist. She saw it stat to boil and she made a tighter fist. She smiled and giggled as it evaporated. "Hydro-kinesis!" She clapped. "That means I should be able to…" She put out her right hand above her tail and started making a fist. She bit her lip as it started to sting. With in a few seconds her tail was gone and she was back in her bikini. Only instead of a locket around her neck she felt a power telling gem around her neck. It was fully red. She could feel the little bit of heat from it. She took it off and laid it of the ground. It turned blue. "Whoa" She said softly "That's why there's no blue" She smiled putting it back on. "Sorry about the locket Mikey." She touched where the locket used to be.

Mikey looked at her "It's ok." He smiled hugging her. "So… how does this mermaid thing work?" He asked grabbing at her butt. Sagara laughed hugging him back.  
"Tell you when we get home." She smiled.  
"Ok…" He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4.

It's a Mermaid Thing.

Mikey sat on the bed watching Sagara sleep in the covers. She had short shorts on and a tank top. He smiled, his perverted mind going over board. He thought about everything he could do. But then he got up. He really didn't want to think bout it… for once. He walked over to her bag, which was still packed. Mikey said he would unpack soon for her. He picked it up and set it in the closet. Smirking he unzipped it and started taking things out.

After Mikey put everything away he went to put the bag away but it felt like something was still there. He looked through it and saw her diary. Mikey looked at Sagara. She was sound asleep. He was about to open it but sighed. "Invasion of privacy." He set it on the night stand. Looking at the clock he muttered "12:30 AM? Yeah…right." He sat on the couch thinking.

After about an hour Mikey got up and walked over to the bed lying down. He smiled at Sagara, who was still asleep, and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Sagara woke up at about 9 AM. She yawned and stretched. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the arms around her waist. She finally relaxed knowing it was just Mikey. Sagara settled back in her spot trying not to wake him. She looked out the window and saw it was raining. It didn't bother her, that much. She still loved rain. She slowly and carefully got out of Mikey's arms and got up. She looked for her suite case, that's when she saw her diary on the night stand. Sagara gasped "oh my Goddess!" She said quietly. She picked it up and put it under the pillow she was using.

Sagara shook her head wondering if he read it. She walked over to the window and opened it. Right as it opened a raindrop came in and landed on her. She paid no attention to it and watched the rain. Ten seconds later her feet felt tingly. Just as she looked down at her feet she saw a red watery beam forming and going around her. Where it left to move up it turned into water. The beam went fast as did the water. She fell to the floor with a tail in the matter of 20 seconds. The rain started pouring onto her.

"Mikey!" She yelled slightly. He didn't wake up. "Mikey!" She yelled louder. He still didn't wake up. "Micheal Davis!" She screamed putting her hand out and twisting her right wrist. She laughed as water came in and poured on him. He jumped up in an instant. "Whoa! What the hell?" He yelled whipping off his eyes. He finally looked at Sagara.

"Oh…" He walked over to her. "You ok?" He asked kneeling down.  
She nodded. "Id be better if I could stand." She said putting her hands up. Mikey smiled and closed the window.  
"No more touching water." He laughed and picked her up setting her on the couch. "I really need to work out." He slumped against the couch while sitting on the floor. Sagara smiled.  
"Sorry for waking you up." She let her tail flip over the arm rest. Mikey got up and smiled.  
"It's ok Sarry." He kissed her cheek and went to get towels. Sagara sat there. She hadn't been called 'Sarry' for about 3 years.  
Sagara sad up and sighed as Mikey came back in and wrapped a towel around her.  
"You still got that power?" He asked putting a towel on her tail. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Haven't tried it." She looked down at her red sparkly tail that replaced her legs. Mikey watched her as she put her right hand out and started making a slow fist. As she did steam came off. With in a minute her legs were back and she pulled her hand away smiling. Sagara stood up. "Steam dried?" She asked laughing. He nodded.

"Yeah, please." She put her hand back up toward him and took a deep breath calming her self. She made a small fist and then steam started coming off him. Once she was done she left her fist go and put her hand back down to her side smiling. "There ya go." She giggled as Mikey hugged her around the waist.

"Thanks." He said smiling. Sagara laughed and whispered "It's a mermaid thing."

_(Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. Had a bit of a mind block. But plz review everything. I would really apperate it,  
Love,  
FiFi)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok I thank the people who review my storys. I really appereciate it. (Even if I cant spell it) But I have a quiz for the people who read it. Who am I reflecting these characters faces on? In other words (RP words) who would be theyre playby/play face? The first to get it rite ill give a preview of the next chapter to. I hope you guys think. Cause this will prob be very hard. (Sagara's last name will give you a clue for her) But Mikey. hehe. Lets just say hes German and is in a band . . Any who. Thanks. And heres chapter five. Enjoy_

_-Fifi_

* * *

Ch.5.

Want All, All Want.

Mikey smiled watching Sagara; she was flopping around on the beach. There was no one around so it was ok. It was around 12 AM and they wanted to go to the beach. So they did. But Sagara stupidly walked barefoot and got wet. Mikey sat down on a dry spot and kept watching, he had a big smile on his face. She continued to splash around until she got out of the water. "Mikey!" she yelled flopping more. "Help!" She crossed her arms pouting and sat up. Mikey laughed coming over to her and kneeled down.

"You want me to pull ya, or, lift you" he asked as she thought about it.  
"Pull." She whispered. She put her arms up and let Mikey carefully drag her across to a dry spot. Once there, he let go and sat beside her. Sagara reached her hand out and made a small fist over her tail. As steam came up and off. After a few seconds she was sitting with legs.

Sagara's hair was up in a ponytail. Her red bangs hanging over her left eye. She was wearing a blue and white zebra stripped bikini. Occasionally she caught Mikey staring as her body.

Mikey yawned and did an old fashioned trick and put his arm around Sagara. She rolled her eyes and leaned against him. Mikey pulled her closer and smiled. Sagara looked at the moon and yawned. Right as her mouth opened Mikey kissed her. Her eye widened as it startled her. She smirked slightly and kissed back. As he kissed her deeper, he pushed her lightly down on to the sand and got on top of her slowly while still kissing her.

Sagara's mind was racing. She didn't even know exactly what was going on. But she liked it. That was, until Mikey pushed the limit and tried taking her top off. She pulled away from his mouth and her eyes were red like she was hungry. Mikey's big brown eyes looked down at her. He instantly knew he did something wrong. He got up slowly and sat back down on the sand.  
Sagara sat up as her eyes changed back to blue.

"Sorry." Mikey whispered. Sagara looked at him and bit her lip. She closed her eyes and wished that he wasn't. She actually enjoyed it. She stood up and looked at Mikey. "We should probably get home" She said looking at the moon. Mikey nodded and got up. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "It's ok." She said. Mikey smiled and grabbed her hand with his own.

"Sagara…" He said not moving. "I…I want you. Only you. I don't know what it is about you but for some reason I feel like I'm no bother when I'm around you…And…I think…" He took a deep breath. "I think I love you."  
Sagara's eyes widened as he spoke the words she only dreamed about him saying.  
"Be my girl?" Mikey asked looking at her.

That's when Sagara woke up from her dream. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. No longer surprised by the arms around her waist in the morning. She slowly got up and grabbed her diary out from under her pillow and sat down. She grabbed a pen and started writing.

_'Dear Diary, 12/27/3426_  
_I had another one of those dreams. You know the ones where Mikey asks me out… But this one seamed so real! I had my tail and everything. I don't get it. What are they trying to tell me? I know he loves me but not in that way. Oh my. I'm a little scared of what may happen. Either way I hope he asks that question soon._  
_-Sagara'_

She sighed and put the diary back. She got up and grabbed a new change of clothes. Then she went to get a bath.

Mikey woke up and yawned. He jumped seeing Sagara wasn't sleeping. He saw her necklace on the night stand and looked around. Till he heard the bath water running and a small 'splash'. He got up and yawned again. Once again he was in his boxers. His dream locks were pulled into a pony tail. He put some clothes on and looked out the window. Another rainy day. Mikey yawned and went down stairs to get something to eat.

Sagara laid back in the tub. She had baby oil, bubble bath, and sea salt in her water. It felt good. And the bonus is that it made her skin very soft. And it also made her tail glossy looking. She smiled and watched her tail that was hanging over the side of the tub. She saw what looked like sparkles swirling around on her tail. Sagara jumped as she heard a nock on the door.

"Mikey? Are you in there? Unlock this door." Sagara tried her best not to move. Mikey's mom still didn't know, even after almost a month now of her being there. Sagara bit her lip as she walked away. Taking a deep breath she took the plug out of the drain and put her hand out. She twisted it to the right. She spread her finger and twisted it back to the left. She held it there so the water would slowly drain. Once all the water was gone she dried herself off and got dressed fast. She put on a red and blue poka-dot bikini and a mini skirt with a black tank top. She peaked outside of the door. Nothing. Sagara took off in vampire speed to Mikey's room. He was lying on the couch watching T.V. She smiled at him. Slowly walking over to him she sat down next to his head and looked at him.

"You're not watching porn are you?" She asked laughing.  
Mikey smiled up at her and put his head on her lap. Sagara bit her lip and looked down at him. "No." He whispered. Sagara looked at the T.V. and saw a cartoon mouse run across the screen.  
"Really?" She asked laughing hard "Tom and Jerry?" She smiled and settled back to the cushion and watched the mouse and the cat chasing each other.

After a while the show ended and Mikey stretched and looked up at Sagara. She looked back down at him and smiled. He smiled back and put his hand on her leg slowly moving it up. She bit her lip hard. Mikey smiled. "If I ask you to do something would you?" He asked sitting up.  
Sagara looked at him. "All depends on what it is…" She raised her eye brow.  
Mikey took a breath and whispered. "Change me…"  
Her eyes widened. "Mikey… You know I would. But I'd have to go through the council. And you know they don't like the fact that you know. They wouldn't change you. They'd kill you. And they wouldn't let me do it…" She whispered back.  
Mikey sighed. "We don't have to tell them. And I've really been wanting changed. Ever since I first met you. You know that."  
Sagara shook her head. "I'll think about it ok?"  
Mikey looked down. "Ok."  
Sagara bit her lip thinking 'all of us want something. And sooner or later want will have us all'.


	6. Chapter 6

K guys. i had a bit of a mind block. Sorry. Umm to me the story made since loll plz R&R. good and bad reviews is ok. I wrote this when i was tried. What do u think? :). n btw! "Who do u think Sagara& Mikeys 'Play bys' are?" Any one u think will be ok. i got a quiz on my home page. u can awnser on there. and imma stop rambling on. Heres ch6 :D

* * *

Ch.6.

Moon Struck

Sagara went to bed early that night, thinking about what Mikey had said. 'Don't tell them' really? They would find out anyway. So what did it matter? The only way they could pull that off is moving somewhere far away. Like Mako. But they would probably still find them. Seeing how the council had special powers. Like, mind reading, tracking. Illusions, fire bending, ect. Most had a rare power. Sagara soon fell asleep thinking about it.

Mikey laid awake on the couch watching T.V. He was thinking what it felt like being bit. He looked at his finger and wondered why no venom came out when she bit then. After a minute of thinking about it the answer hit him "She has no venom." He whispered to himself. He put his face in his hands and looked down at the ground. "And I'm trying to push her to do something she can't." Mikey felt horrible about it. He got up and went over to the bed. He laid down next to Sagara and he kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry Sarry." Mikey wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Sagara woke up around 3 A.M. that morning. She didn't know why but she did. She got up and thought about it. She and Mikey had gone clothes shopping the other day. She smiled and went and put on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a long-sleeve shirt. She put on her hoodie and a pair of skater shoes. Sagara looked at Mikey, still sleeping and spread out on the bed. She smiled and walked to the window. She wouldn't make it 10 seconds out there. She sighed as the rain came down. She looked at her hand and thought for a minute. She could always use her hand. She nodded to her self and put her hand out, opened the window and jumped out while protecting herself from the rain. She kept her hand up the whole time and ran to the ocean.

The ocean was beautiful. The full moon was out and looking over the ocean. She could see the island already. That's when she looked at the moon and blanked out. She dove into the ocean and swam to Mako faster than a jet could fly. Once in the moon pool she got out and dried off. It wasn't raining anymore on the island. She was home now. She started walking up toward the mountain when she heard a noise. She looked around and hissed. "Who's there?" She yelled getting defensive. She looked at the water and twisted her right hand at it and brought up water on both sides of her. Her eyes reflecting the moon. That's when she saw someone walking out from behind a tree.

"Sagara? Is that you?" An old woman asked her. Sagara hissed again tightening her wrist and making sure the water stayed up. She stared at the women as she got closer. "Sagara?" The women said being careful not to get her mad. "It's me. Rikki." She said her voice sounded sweet.

Sagara slowly dropped her hand, letting the water fall, as she remembered who she was. "Grandma?" She asked slowly and walked up to her careful not to fall. Her eyes widened as she say her Grandma Rikki standing there. "GRANDMA!" She ran up and hugged her. Not moonstruck anymore. She smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked watching her.

"Come child I need to talk to you." She said leading her to a hiding spot on the island.  
"I knew you would be here tonight. I knew you would get moonstricken. Luckily it wasn't as bad as my first time." She said handing Sagara home made tea.  
"Thanks." She smiled and sipped at it. It wasn't that bad. "So how did you know I would be here tonight?" She asked sipping more.  
"Well, this was almost the time when me and my friends changed and got our tails." She said low voiced looking at the moon. "And we got moonstruck just like you. Only ours were worst."  
Sagara looked at her. "How did you lose your tail?" she asked.  
Rikki sighed. "We got to old. We just lost them. Once we turned 40 our tails disappeared." She said sad. "But I guess that's good because it passed it on." She smiled.

Sagara smiled back and looked at the moon. "Well. I should probably get back to Mikey…" she whispered. And Rikki nodded.  
"Don't be afraid to tell him why you can't and won't change him. Because from what I've seen he thinks you don't have venom."  
Sagara's jaw dropped. "Oh my." She whispered. "He doesn't get that if I change him… he'll have the feeling that he wants me more than anything…" She shook her head. "I've got to go. Thanks Grandma." She said getting up as Rikki smiled and nodded.  
"Be careful Sagara" She said and smiled.

Sagara nodded and ran at vampire speed to the ocean. As soon as she was out of sight of Rikki she became moon struck again and turned around and went to the moon pool.

Once there again Sagara dove into the water and spent the night there until the moon fell and the sun came up.

She then swam to the surface of the ocean outside of Mikey's house. She got out of the water and dried off fast. It was around 11 A.M. She ran to Mikey's house and crawled up the rope that was still there. She got in the window and pulled the rope in and closed the window. Mikey was still asleep. So Sagara striped off her clothes and ran to the closet. For some reason she felt eyes watching her. She brushed off the feeling and got back into her PJs. She sighed and sat down on the couch and watched MTV until Mikey woke up.

Mikey woke up slowly and looked at the clock. 12:20 P.M. He yawned and sat up and saw Sagara "You're up early." He said rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed.

"Actually… I woke up at like 3 last night. Did you know it was a full moon? It was beautiful." She smiled and yawned.  
Mikey stretched and sat down beside her. Still in his boxers. "No I didn't." He said smiling back. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.  
Sagara yawned "I don't even know what I did last night." She whispered.  
Mikey looked at her "Why not?" he asked kissing her neck lightly.  
Sagara bit her lip "I don't know. I think it has to deal with the full moon." She said tilting her neck.  
Mikey looked at her funny "That's weird." He said thinking about wanting to be a vampire.  
Sagara felt Mikey looking at her mouth. "Mikey…" She whispered.  
"Huh?" Mikey asked looking at her.  
"Do you know the reason I won't change you?" She asked looking down. Mikey nodded slowly. "Why then?" She asked looking at him again.  
"Is it because you don't have venom?" He asked.

Sagara shook her head. "No. I won't change you because I'm afraid that you'll want me. I've seen some bad cases when a person changed a human into a vampire. The newborn killed the vampire because of the he wanted the vampire. He wanted her so bad and she didn't want any thing to do with him. It ended badly. I just don't want that happening to us…" She whispered. Mikey sighed.

"But I know you want me. And I want you. But it's wrong unless were both vampire." He said getting up slowly.  
"Mikey. It wouldn't matter. It doesn't matter." She said getting a little mad. "No matter what we wouldn't be the same. I'm half vampire and mermaid. You would be a vampire." She closed her eyes.  
"Maybe. But I want to be a vampire. I know ill be able to control myself Sagara. I know I will. Just please…" He tried convincing her. "If anything bad happens I give you permission to kill me." He whispered.  
Sagara got up. "I'll think about it… Want to go for a swim?" She asked getting up.  
"Sure." Mikey whispered getting changed into his swimming trunks.  
Sagara smiled and changed into her bikini right in front of Mikey. He tried not to watch but he stared. His eyes widened as he stared at her boobs. Sagara laughed and tied her bikini together. She didn't care that Mikey was watching. She smirked and grabbed a towel. "Ok let's go." She said looking at the window. "Your mom home?" She asked as Mikey shook his head slowly no. She smiled. "Great." She stared walking down stairs with Mikey fallowing.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! ok so this week and weekend so far has been stressfull and full of Drama. so im sorry if i dont upload reguarly. (Fail spell) i do NOT upload on weekends. cause i dont know where ill be. So um heres Ch.7! plz tell me what you think. I would love R&R's and come on guys the polls up. itll be closed in a week. (Who do you think Sagara & Mikey's "Play By's " are?_

* * *

Ch.7

Back flash

Sagara was sitting on the couch it was around 12 P.M. and Mikey had went out to get a few things at the store. She sat there thinking back to what her mom had told her. How she became a vampire. What had happen. What her family had become. Her back flash came fast. There were other families like the Chadwicks'. Not many but enough that people found out that vampires were real. Sagara thought about it…

"It all started back when your grandma Rikki saw Zane. He was the local bad boy. Soon after Rikki got her tail they started going out. Most people in history know Cleo, Emma, and Rikki's names but one thing that they don't know about her and Zane… Zane was a vampire. Rikki didn't know this until she had us. Zane was no where to be found until our tenth birthday party. Which is where me and my sister, Aunt Shay, found out we were vampires. You see? Rikki was never a vampire, Zane was. Which is why he was staked. No one thought he was good. But soon a lot of people found out we vampire were good. And they figured out how to tell us apart from humans. Our skin is soft, our eyes colors people don't normally see, our hair longer and healthier. But the council says no human blood. Which upset a lot of people. But when I met your father they said ok because they knew we really loved each other. That's when you came along. The night before I changed your dad you were conceived." Tally, Sagara's mom, whispered to her. Sagara nodded slowly taking it all in.  
"But mommy, why do our eyes change color?" ten year old Sagara asked.  
"Well, I'm not really sure. We think it's to deal with our emotions. Some times though, on a rare occasion, a vampire can control their eyes. Change their color as much as they want. I think, just a thought, that you my dear are one of the few that can do it. Seeing how your eyes went a normal half breed color. Most half breeds have orange, brown or gray. But you. You have blue. And that makes you even more special." She smiled hugging Sagara.

Soon Sagara came back to the present. She sighed and got up and looked at her self in the mirror. Her bright blue eyes changed to red at her will. She sat back down thinking about how Shay, her aunt, became a mermaid. She went into another back flash.

"Aunt Shay!" a six year old Sagara yelled with a big glass of water as she ran to her aunt. "Aunt Shay Aunt Shay!" She yelled bouncing and spilling the water on her aunt by accident. Sagara's face in terror as her aunt fell to the ground with a lime green tail that matched her gem necklace around her neck. Sagara started to cry. "What...what…" She started to say but couldn't finish. Shay dried off quickly, she had the same power that Sagara has now, and stood up.  
"Sagara. You must keep this a secret from everyone but the family. You hear me? Keep it a secret." She whispered hugging her.  
Sagara slowly nodded. Her blonde hair failing in her face. Shay smiled picking her up. "Do you want to go for a swim? I'll show you where I got my tail." Sagara smiled and nodded.  
"Yeash!" She yelled clapping. Shay laughed lightly taking her to her room to get her swimming suite.  
"You're going to love it. It's beautiful." Shay smiled big and sat Sagara down to go get changed.  
Once changed Shay went to get changed and they both went to the beach. "Do we have to swim far?" Sagara's tiny voice asked. Shay smiled.  
"I'm the only one that has to swim. You can keep a hold of me and we'll be fine." She whispered picking Sagara up. "Come on we have to get where no one is." She looked back at the people. Once out of sight Shay looked at Sagara. "You must hold your breath for a while. Pull my hair when you need to breathe ok?" She asked as Sagara nodded.  
Shay set her down on the sand and took a running dive into the ocean. Once she had her tail she motioned for Sagara to come out. Sagara had a bit of trouble getting out into the water where Shay was.  
Shay put Sagara on her back and started swimming fast to Mako. Sagara only made her stop for air around 3 times. She could hold her breath very long. Shay finally broke the surface in the moon pool. Sagara was breathless. The place was beautiful. Sagara looked around as Shay sat her on the side. Shay jumped up and dried off and stood beside Sagara. "Wanna check out the island?" Shay asked as Sagara shook her head yes.  
Shay picked up Sagara and went to show her around. Sagara smiling big looking at everything.  
Sagara came back to the present with a smile. She heard Mikey coming up to the room. She opened the door right on time and saw him smiling.

"Hia there." He hugged her.  
Sagara hugged back. "Hia." She licked his cheek and laughed "Buy anything good?" She asked with a smirk as Mikey walked in and sat on the couch.  
"Not really. But I saw something that made me laugh really hard… Member back when I went to school with you and we used to play on the playground and I pushed you off a swing?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah." She rolled her eyes.  
"Well I saw 'Swing Protectors'" He burst out laughing. It even made Sagara laugh.  
Sagara smiled. "Yeah whatever Mikey. Love you too." She laughed.  
Mikey smiled back n grabbed her hand n pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sagara smiled n laughed. He kissed her cheek and played with his lip ring. Sagara stared. She started getting turned on fast.  
Mikey saw she was and smirked. "A little horny there?" He asked and laughed. Sagara crossed her arms.  
"Ass." She mumbled.  
Mikey smiled "Ass? Well I love yours!" He laughed n grabbed her ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for the delay. I've had major writers block. it sucks. I used anything i cld for this chapter. anywho imma make a deal i need atleast 20 reviews for this chapter for a another. so can u guys get the story out and get me reviews? i hope u can so u get another chapter! :)

-fifi

* * *

Ch.8

Stella's house

Sagara woke up that morning and looked at the date. February 14th. She sighed. "Valentines Day." She mumbled. Sagara hated this day. It made her want to barf. She went to get changed and looked through her spot in the closet. "Hmmm…" She said picking out her pink and red heart bikini. She set it out and picked out a red top and a jean mini skirt. She put on her high top Ed Hardy shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. "Pretty" she whispered.

Sagara sat down and thought about what to do today. She didn't want to do anything that had to do with the day. She smirked hearing Mikey wake up. He stretched and went and sat by Sagara "Well good morning." She smiled at him.

Mikey smiled and rubbed his eyes "Morning." He yawned. "Ah… stupid day… what we going to do so we can forget?" Mikey sighed. He hated Valentines Day too. They both couldn't stand it.

Sagara smirked still. "Wanna go to Stella's place? Spend today with another person that hates Valentines Day as well?" She asked and Mikey nodded.

"Sure." He mumbled going and getting dressed. Sagara and him had been getting undressed and redressed in front of each other all week. They didn't care. Mikey walked back to Sagara while pulling up his jeans. Sagara laughed and poked his hip.

"Hurry up slow poke. Ill be outside." She said walking to the window and sitting down on the window seal. "Promise." She whispered and jumped out of sight.

Mikey sat down on the couch stunned. He wanted to know why Sagara hated Valentines Day. Then it hit him. A few years back Sagara asked out the school hottie, Tyge Verman, on Valentines Day, he said yes and then he broke Sagara's heart cheating on her with her best friend. That's when Bella Setorie got out of the picture. Cause Sagara beat up Bella. And Mikey beat up Tyge. Even though Ty was taller than Mikey and stronger Mikey beat the shit out of him. Mikey broke his nose his toe and shattered the bones in half his foot. That was the Week Sagara and Mikey were suspended. Mikey still didn't regret it.

Mikey got up and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. He went down stairs and out the door and saw Sagara. "Well hello there miss. Can I help you?" He said laughing.  
Sagara shook her head. "No fine sir, I'm just waiting on a boy. He looks almost like you. Were going to my friend's house." She laughed too playing along.  
"Well maybe I could take you?" He asked putting his arm out and smiled as Sagara took it.  
"Well sure then." She smiled back as they started walking.  
Soon their arms dropped randomly. Sagara looked around and saw Stella's house. She ran up right as the door opened.

"Sagara!" Stella yelled. "Hi!" She hugged Sagara with a smile. "I knew I smelt you. But then I thought my vampire sense was just going out of wack." She laughed looking at Mikey, "Well hello there Mikey." She said with a smile.  
Mikey smiled back. "Hey." He said hugging her. Stella hugged back surprised that Mikey didn't grab her ass.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked and looked at Sagara. "And why haven't you been at school?"  
Sagara shook her head "You're sounding like my dad." She rolled her eyes. "May I come in?" She asked even though she knew she could. Stella's mom must have put another spell on the house seeing that Sagara couldn't get it instantly.  
Stella nodded. "Yeah you guys can come in." She smiled.  
Sagara and Mikey went in and sat down with a smile right beside each other. Stella looked at them weirdly. "Spill." She mumbled sitting down on the other couch.

Sagara looked at Mikey and back at Stella. "Spill what?" She asked and raised her eyebrow.  
Stella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't play stupid Sarry." She smiled more. "Are you two dating?" She asked.  
Sagara and Mikey shook their heads. "Nope sorry to disappoint. Were not dating." Sagara mumbled.  
Mikey whispered "yet." Lowly. Even though he knew that they both could hear him.  
Stella smiled. "You guys would be perfect together." She said seeing Mikey slowly put his hand on Sagara's leg and move it up. Sagara bit her lip moving his hand back down.

"Me and Mikey have to live together though. I basically told my mom and dad to screw themselves." Sagara smirked. "They told me I wasn't aloud hanging out with Mikey cause he wasn't vampire, werewolve, or shifter. So I got pissed." She smiled fully with her fangs showing a little. Mikey stared at them and Sagara looked at him. "I'm not going to bite you yet Mikey." She mumbled as Stella took a notice.

"I will!" She mumbled seeing Mikey's eyes light up.  
"You will? Please?" he whispered and Sagara grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Mikey!" Sagara yelled. "Don't you remember what I told you?" She squeezed her right hand shut fast into a fist. She heard a storm coming then. As she thought about it a lightning strike hit next to the house.  
Mikey jumped back, as did Stella. "Yeah I remember" he mumbled.

"Sagara? What in the world was that? You never had that power before!"  
Sagara and Mikey looked at Stella. They were both struck. "Umm…." Sagara mumbled. "Long story?" She said and bit her lip.  
Stella glared at her. "Tell me." She growled.  
Sagara sighed and started telling her about it.

Sagara, Mikey, and Stella were all at the ocean. Stella and Sagara were in the water swimming around. Mikey was watching Sagara's body. His eyes always landing on her tail as she splashed in the water. She could jump almost like a dolphin. Mikey didn't even look at Stella he knew that she might grow on him. He only wanted his eyes on Sagara. He smiled as Sagara and Stella as they came to the surface. Sagara laid in the water. Stella walked over and sat next to Mikey.

"Sure! Just leave the mermaid in the water. She can get herself out." She mumbled trying to crawl out of the water. But the tide just pulled her back in. Sagara sighed and twisted her right hand just the right way and watched water come up and hit Mikey. She smirked as Mikey screamed like a girl. Stella was still laughing as Mikey walked into the water and pulled Sagara out.  
"You, Sagara, can be one evil little bitch huh?" He asked as she nodded. Mikey smiled. "That's ok." He said and kissed her cheek and pulled her up to the towels

Once Sagara dried off she looked at Stella. "During a full moon I'll have to show you where I changed. And who knows. I might have to push you in." Sagara laughed as did Stella.  
Mikey yawned. "Come on guys I say we go back home and look at the clouds." As he said it Stella and Sagara laughed harder.

"Really Mikey?" Stella said laughing. "Are you high?" She asked with a smirk. She knew Mikey did a few drugs and it wouldn't surprise her if he was high. He was just like that some times. Mikey smoked weed and drank. His motto was 'it's not illegal unless you get caught.' And Stella knew Sagara loved that about him.

Mikey thought for a second. "I swear to high I'm not weed." He said laughing.  
Sagara rolled her eyes. "Come on guys its getting dark. I think we should go back and do something." She mumbled. As soon as the words came out of her mouth Stella was standing.  
"Sounds good to me." She said smiling. Sagara and Mikey got up and smiled at each other.  
"Don't worry I'm not high or drunk." Mikey whispered to Sagara, even though he knew Stella could hear him.

Sagara, Mikey and Stella were in Stella's room watching movies. Stella got up and looked at Sagara "You hungry?" She asked biting her lip.

Sagara knew what kind of 'hunger' she was talking about. Blood hungry. "A little. Haven't gone for a while."  
Mikey looked between the two girls he had noticed the red tint to their eyes but didn't say anything. "What are you two talking about? Hunting? For like blood and stuff?" He asked with a smile.  
Sagara sighed as did Stella "Yeah but you're not going." Stella said.  
"We'll be to tempted to try and attack you while were hunting. And we won't just 'change' you. We'll kill you." Sagara said with a straight face.  
Mikey flinched "ok have fun." He mumbled sitting the girls left Mikey yawned. He was tired. He got up and laid on the couch and slowly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Hunting

Sagara woke up early from hunger. Not normal hunger. Vampire hunger. She sat straight up in bed with Mikey's arms still around her waist and bit her lip. She got out of bed slowly and carefully so she didn't wake Mikey and got dressed. She looked at Mikey and felt the hunger killing her. She wanted to bite Mikey badly. She put her shoes on and jumped out the window. The sun was just about to come up and the sky was beautiful. She ran to the ocean while watching the sun. Once there she dove in. The icy cold water hit her hard as she changed. But it felt good. Sagara slowly swam through the ocean, the water breaking her hunger.

Once out of the water she realized she was at Mako. She smiled to herself. "My hunger brought me to Mako?" She asked herself laughing. Sagara looked around and went looking for something to eat. She found a few small animals but none that would satisfy her hunger. After about an hour she was at the top of the volcano at Mako. She had a beautiful view of the whole island. Sagara looked at the beach. "Human? What's someone doing up here?" She hissed and ran to the woods outlining the beach. She watched as a male about 5'6" with blackish hair walked along the beach. Sagara's eyes went a deep red. She saw the male's boat and bit her lip. Someone had to know the boy was there… Right? Sagara shook her head and whispered "No don't do it. You know you're violating the law." She watched the boy start walking through the woods. "Fuck!" She hissed and ran after him. She followed him until he went through the little river. She thought about it for a second and put her hand out. She twisted her wrist and fingers. Little water stones started to appear a few seconds later and she smiled. She ran over them and ran after the male again.

Mikey woke up around 2 and sighed seeing Sagara was gone. How she ever got out of his arms was a mystery to him but he didn't think of it to much. Mikey got out of bed and got dressed. He yawned and stretched. "What am I gonna do today?" he asked himself and looked around. Mikey smirked and went down stairs and went outside. It was hot and humid. He sighed and walked around till he got to his friend Bill's house. He knocked on the door "Bill?" Mikey looked around. His boat wasn't there. "Great. He went out to Mako. Hope Sagara doesn't murder you dude."

He mumbled and went to the boat rent building. He rented a small boat and went out to Mako. Boating wasn't Mikey's thing. And he wasn't bad at it. Mikey finally got there and saw Bill's boat. He got out and started following Bill's footsteps through the sand up to the woods. Once he lost the footsteps he started yelling. "Bill? Bill! Where are you?" He sighed and walked through the woods. "Sagara? Sagara are you here?" He knew if Sagara was anywhere on the island she would hear him. He kept walking and soon found a blood trail. "No." He said running and following it. Mikey ran fast until he saw Sagara. Red on her mouth. "Sagara!" Mikey yelled before he saw the small deer in her arms. Sagara's eyes were bright red. Mikey backed away slowly. He remembered her warning to stay away while she feeds. She was afraid to kill him. And he knew why now. She jumped up, blood running from her mouth. Mikey backed away slowly and started running. Sagara ran after him and he ran faster. Finally he ran into Bill. "Move it!" Mikey yelled and pointed to the boats. Bill stood there for a few seconds but started running with Mikey.

Sagara chased the boy for a while and finally found a deer. She tackled it and snapped its neck. Her eyes going red instantly. She bit in o the neck feeling warm blood on her lips. It tasted sweet but she could only imagine what human blood would taste like compared to this. Then she thought of how Mikey stuck his finger in her mouth while it was bleeding. While she sucked on the deer's neck she heard something in the woods. Then she heard her name "Sagara? Sagara are you here?" She blew it off thinking that she was hearing things. Then she smelt Mikey and heard her name again "Sagara!" Her head snapped up, her eyes blood red. Her only thought going through her head was to kill him. Mikey started backing up and running. Sagara ran after him at vampire speed but somehow Mikey ran faster. "Move it!" She heard Mikey yelling at the black haired boy she saw before.

Sagara soon lost them as they got on their boats, her feet hitting the water and the boy seeing her change into a mermaid. She dropped to the ground quickly and her feeding frenzy feeling left. She sighed crawling into the water not really knowing what happened.

Sagara had made it back to Mikey's house ok and didn't kill anyone. She laid in the middle of his bed until she heard his door downstairs opening and closing. The door opened and Mikey stood there looking at Sagara. She sighed and whispered "Sorry." Looking away, Sagara felt guilty. About everything she did. Mostly about almost killing Mikey. Mikey crawled into bed beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry. As long as you didn't kill anyone." He whispered in her ear. Sagara looked at him.

"But I almost killed you and that black haired boy."

"Bill? Oh don't worry bout him he would probably be happy to get eaten."

Sagara laughed "Well I'm not eating anyone." She smiled and got up. "Want to go do something?" Mikey nodded and got up with her.

Sagara and Mikey sat at the beach. The sun was starting to set. They were watching it closely, Sagara's head on Mikey's shoulder. Sagara's eyes started to close slowly as she dozed off. Mikey looked at her. She was asleep. He smiled and picked her up carefully. He took her back to the house and put her in bed. He kissed her forehead "sleep tight" he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**Back to School**

It was a Monday. Sagara woke up early and groaned. Today was the day she was going back to school. With a fake doctor pass in her bag. She got dressed in some what appropriate clothes. Her pretty Ed Hardy shirt that had see through sleeves on it with designs. She put on her purple skirt that matched and her Ed Hardy high-tops. She fixed her hair with a braid on each side of her hair. Her red part of her bangs sticking out like a soar thumb. She smiled and looked at Mikey. He was crashed, his foot hanging off the bed and he was snoring. Sagara laughed and wrote him a note

'Dear Mikey,  
I went to school and I'll be back when it's over. I promise to be home as soon as possible.  
Love,  
Sagara'

Sagara walked in the dawn to school. No bus came because Mikey didn't go to school and they school board didn't know she was living there. She got to school right on time and went to the office and turned in her excuse. She went to her locker and put her things in it and went off to go to first period. Science. Sagara hated this class. She sat across from the most annoying person ever. Landon Scamburgh. He was short and had brownish blonde hair. His eyes were a dark brown and made Sagara for some reason want to puke.

Sagara walked in to class and sat in her normal seat. She saw Stella coming in and smile at her. As she watched everyone else come in she smiled. No Landon today. The teacher walked in and set her things up as the bell rang. "Ok everyone. Good morning." Sagara rolled her eyes hearing the nerd Lexa say it back. She was the only one that ever said good morning to a teacher. smiled, "class were going to do some things with that deals with the human body today." She said passing out nail clippers. Sagara's eyes widened. "Ok, everyone clip off a nail." Everyone did as she said. passed out microscopes. "Now take the water bowel and a dropper. Set the nail under the microscope and put a drop of water on it." Sagara did it and looked at her nail. Ten seconds after she put the water on it, the nail turned to a fish scale. Sagara gasps and took it off the microscope. She cut all of her nails off and through them to the floor. Then came to her table. "Sagara where's your nail?" She asked.

Sagara showed her nails. "I don't have any I cut them last night." Sagara whispered.

looked at her. "Ok, well I guess you'll have to do something else." She said and Sagara shook her head.

Finally, Sagara thought, schools almost over. All she had to do was survive last period. Art. Sagara was good with art. She could draw, she could paint. The teacher was the problem. Mrs. Heaver. She didn't allow Sagara to do anything her own way. She wanted all kids to have the same amount of ability. Sagara was over her level.

As she walked in she saw Tayla and Stella sitting at their normal table. She sat down and smiled. That's when she saw one of the class hotties. Alex. Alex Tapesoon. Sagara looked away. She liked him. As he walked by he winked at her and it made her day. Almost.

As class went on Sagara got her old project done. A glass etching. It was for Mikey. The teacher didn't look at it just let her make it. It was the number 4:20 with a weed leaf behind it. She knew no matter what Mikey would love it. She put the etching solution on it and left it for ten minutes. As she waited she started on her second one. She brought the glass to her table and sat down with a razor. She thought to herself and smirked. She started drawing a mermaid swimming on it. When the other one was ready she washed it off and finished it. Then she wrapped it up and sat down with it and worked on her other one. She put a flame on the top of the water and started drawling the elements around it.

Sagara finished her second one completely as the bell rang. She wrapped it up and set both etchings in her book bag. Sagara went out the door and started off for Mikey's house.

Mikey slept till 12. He was actually tired. He got up in his boxers as usual. He yawned and went to the bathroom. When he came back he saw Sagara's note and sighed. He had till 2:50 to do what ever. He looked around and got dressed. His boredom kept him wondering what to do. Finally he thought about it. He looked under his bed and pulled out a shoe box. There he found his stash of drugs. Mikey hadn't touched his drugs in a long time. He just didn't need them. But he wanted them. He got out a joint and grabbed a lighter. He sat down and started smoking it. He knew that Sagara hated it when he did drugs but he just didn't care at the moment. He kept smoking until he heard Sagara throw a stone at the window.

He laughed a bit and went over to the window and opened it. It didn't matter if he was high or what he knew to let her in. Sagara climbed up the window and looked at him. "Mikey? Are you high?" She smelt the drugs and kept the window open.

"Yeah. It feels good. You... you should try some." He mumbled and laughed. Sagara sighed. She grabbed the joint out of his hand and set it in hers. She made a fist with the hand with the joint and set it on fire. Mikey's face showed that he was upset. She didn't need him saying it. Sagara grabbed his hand and pulled him out the window. She knew one place that would make him very sober. The moon pool. She dragged him into the water and looked at him. "Swim If you want to live." She mumbled and grabbed his hand and swam at the top of the ocean as fast as she could.

Once she got to the moon pool she got out and dried off and let Mikey in there. With in a few minutes he was back to normal. While he was in the water Sagara had her back turned to him. "Sagara?" Mikey asked getting out of the water and looking at her. Sagara got up and dove into the water.

"You piss me off Mikey. I guess I can't trust you the way I thought." She mumbled and went under the water. She sighed and swam away. Sagara was going to spend the night on the beach by the looks of it. She swam fast and got to the beach fast. She got out and dried off. She thought about it and went back to Mikey's house. She went through the window and wrote a note.

"Dear Mikey,  
Sleep on the couch you ass.  
Love, Sagara"

She got changed and fell asleep on the bed.


End file.
